


Artwork for Kleenexwoman's story "Forty-nine Things that Probably Didn't Happen to the UNCLE and One That Probably Did"

by loxleyprince



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleyprince/pseuds/loxleyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the manips I made to illustrate Kleenexwoman's story for the MFU50 Mini Bang event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Kleenexwoman's story "Forty-nine Things that Probably Didn't Happen to the UNCLE and One That Probably Did"

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Kleenexwoman for the wonderfully inventive story that inspired these illustrations, and to Elmey, Eilidh, and Akane, for organising the MFU 50 MiniBang. You rock!
> 
> Link to Kleenexwoman's story: http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Man_From_UNCLE_50_Bang/works/2382074

These are the manips I made to illustrate Kleenexwoman's story for the MFU50 Mini Bang event.

"Forty-nine Things"

"Your Nightmares Are Real"

"Cowboys"

"Superheroes"

"Fairy Tale"

"Male Pregnancy"

"Vampires and Werewolves"

"Renaissance Faire"

"Film Noir"

"Coffee Shop"

"Rent Boy"

"Always-A-Genderswap"

"Space Opera"


End file.
